


Domestic

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderbending, Slice of Life, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Shiro can’t help but thank the universe for putting her right where she belongs.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of cheated on this one since I was super busy today. I based this off of a scene from a Teen Wolf fic I like by Cantabo called [ignorance and impulse are a recipe for gain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10817496).

You’d think after years of being forced to be a morning person, that Shiro would actually  _ be _ a morning person, but alas here she is, bright and early on a- she doesn’t even know what day it is yet. Sometimes she curses the universe for putting her in a position where she has to get up at the asscrack of dawn (or at least in terms of the castle-ship’s daytime simulator). Anyway, she sluggishly moves through the motions of starting her day, accidentally washing herself with shampoo (for the second time this week), throwing on the first thing her hand touches when she opens her closet before trudging her way to the kitchen.

She pulls out some bread to make toast, but after staring at the toaster for a minute or five, she decides she just doesn’t have the energy yet to deal with the effort, so she pops the corner of it in her mouth. She turns, eyes barely open to sit down at the table when she bumps into something soft and warm. Furrowing her brows she tries again, only to be met with the scent of something extremely floral rushing over her.

_ Allura. _

Shiro smiles dopily around her bread, eyes half-lidded as she looks up at her fiancée who immediately laughs fondly back at her. 

“Good morning, darling,” Allura says, amused, and Shiro blinks long and slow back at her. “Is there a reason you’re eating bread for breakfast?”

Shiro chews through the bite in her mouth, letting the rest fall into her hand. She swallows, admitting, “I tried to make toast, but I couldn’t seem to make my hands do the thing.”

“‘Do the thing?’” Allura asks through a laugh, more amused and almost definitely making fun of Shiro. What a little shit. 

Allura takes the bread from her hand, dropping it on the floor where her mice are waiting to eat it up. Shiro blearily pouts down at it, whispering an indignant, “hey!” 

Allura shushes her, pulling Shiro in for a hug. She peppers kisses over the side of Shiro’s face as Shiro lethargically wraps her arms around the small of Allura’s back. She loves moments like this. Even in the godless early hours of the morning, she wouldn’t trade the little things like just being able to hold her fiancée for anything. 

“If you were more awake, you’d notice that I already made breakfast,” Allura remarked, and suddenly the scent of meat, cheese, peppers and eggs filter through Shiro’s consciousness. There very well might be hearts in her eyes when she looks at Allura.

“You cooked me breakfast?” Shiro asks, her tone bordering on awed as she looks at the pair of omelettes on the table. 

“Well, I know how rough yesterday was with the battle, and since you’re truly an insufferable aldwerian in the mornings, I figured I could do a little something nice for my future wife.”

Shiro frowned at being compared to the Altean version of a sloth, but Allura’s grin was worth it. Besides, it’s not as if she’s  _ wrong. _ Shiro’s at her worst before 9AM, standing in what she’s pretty sure are mismatched clothes, and she failed to make  _ toast, _ for god’s sake. Still, a smirk tugs at the corner of her lips at her newer, recently-acquired title. 

“Gods, I could just kiss you right now,” says before remembering that  _ duh, _ she can. She leans up, pressing a chaste kiss that’s more comparable to just smushing their lips together before shuffling to the table. She picks up the mug of coffee, immediately gagging at the sweetness. “Good god. How much sugar do you put in there? I’m pretty sure I just developed a cavity just from that one sip.”

Allura just takes the cup from her hands with an eye roll, immediately replacing it with another. This one’s much kinder on Shiro’s taste buds and teeth.

“Much better,” Shiro hums into her mug. “Thank you, baby girl.”

The resulting flush on Allura’s umber cheeks is one of Shiro’s most favorite sights in existence. She coos, reaching her hand out to cup one of those burning cheeks. Allura sends her a playful glare, but kisses Shiro’s palm anyway. 

Their breakfast is comfortably quiet, and Shiro takes pleasure in just being able to hold Allura’s hand as they eat.

There used to be a time when Shiro genuinely believed she’d be alone for the rest of her life. After the crap the Galra put her through, she believed she was just too tainted to be good for much of anything beyond the de facto leader of Team Voltron, and even  _ that _ she didn’t believe she deserved. It was tough, keeping a straight face for four teenagers who looked up to her for guidance and strength when all she wanted to do was crumble under the weight of what happened to her. 

Thankfully she had Allura, who recognized the cracks in her armor and helped mend it. Shiro and Allura built a friendship on trust, empathy and late nights talking about everything and nothing. Allura was (and is) a soothing balm to each and every one of Shiro’s insecurities. She’s there for Shiro when her mental health throws bad days her way. She’s made Shiro feel normal in a way that she just  _ hasn’t _ in...she doesn’t even know how long. Allura and Shiro made a great team, both in leadership and in friendship, and moving onto the next level was just a natural progression of what everyone, Shiro herself, saw coming.

There’s a quote from an old John Green book about a character falling in love “ the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.” Shiro had never quite understood just how much she could relate to that until it happened to her. She hadn't even seen it coming until it slapped her in the face. As if between breaths, one minute she was fine, cradling Allura’s body in her lap as they watched some film they’d seen a hundred times before and the next, when Allura tilted her head back and up with a soft smile just to press her lips to Shiro’s, she’d filled with a sense of rightness so strong, she just  _ knew. _ She knew this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It wasn’t long after that that she started looking for engagement rings.

It’s been a week since Shiro finally worked up the nerve to ask Allura to be hers forever, and she still doesn’t even know why she worried. Allura’s face when she knelt down on one knee was hilarious. She had absolutely no idea what Shiro was doing, looking to the other Paladins for some kind of clue. Even when Shiro pulled out the ring, she’d been confused for a second before it clicked. The immediate tears that came after Shiro actually asked the question and the bright, beaming smile made Shiro feel like she could  _ soar, _ and she’s been riding on cloud nine ever since. 

Now, sitting here across from her soon-to-be spouse, eating probably the fattiest omelette Shiro’s ever had in her life, drinking perfectly bitter coffee while the others slowly start filtering in, Shiro can’t help but thank the universe for putting her right where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next up: f!Lance x Pidge, "Promise"


End file.
